Wild Ride
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: Harry decides to take a spin on Sirius' Motorbike and gets caught. Severely AU. Warning Spanking. No Slash/Sex just parental spanking. Don't like don't read.


**Hey all! Yes I'm still alive; shocking I know, but true. Sorry for the seriously long absence from updating I've been extremely busy and lost my muse for a lot of my stuff, but it's coming back now and I'm working on the next chapter of The Black Heir, so expect an update for that and Whitlock's Army Brat soon. This is a write on request from MareaRose, so credit to the idea goes to her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to I sadly do not. I did not make any money from this story and I don't intend too. All characters and recognisable things belong to JK Rowling not me – as sad as that is for me. **

**Summary: Harry decides to take a spin on Sirius' motorbike and gets caught. **

**Warning: Spankings. Severely AU. No Slash, just parental spanking. If this is not your cup of tea don't read. **

~o~

It was the summer before Harry's Fourth Year at Hogwarts. Harry thought this year had been the best so far, mostly because no one died, but also because he had his Uncle Moony teaching Defence. The Dementors put a bit of a damper on the whole year, but with his Uncle Moony's help he'd been able to perform the Patronus Charm. Somehow Pettigrew had escaped again and Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny had all been in huge trouble for sneaking out after curfew to rescue Buckbeak.

They might not have been in so much trouble if it hadn't also been the day that Pettigrew had snuck onto Hogwarts grounds. The reasoning was that if they hadn't been roaming around after hours; Hermione wouldn't have been grabbed by Pettigrew and they wouldn't have gone off, risking their lives, to rescue her. They had managed to capture Pettigrew, but at the cost of having all one hundred Dementors swarming them. If it hadn't been for Harry's Patronus they all would have lost their souls. In the confusion Pettigrew once more managed to escape.

They had all paid the price for their mistakes and had been sitting sore for the beginning of the summer holidays. Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Auntie Cissi, and Auntie Andi, had taken the kids and (don't call me Nymphadora) Dora on holiday together this year, they spent six weeks exploring the Potter and Black properties around the world. Now they were back in England and resting up until the start of school again in September.

Just a few days ago Harry and Neville had celebrated their 14th birthdays, they had a joint birthday party as they did most years. Harry had been dropping hints all summer about getting a motorbike for himself. He loved Sirius' motorbike and although he didn't think it quite matched up to his Firebolt, it was a seriously close call. Unfortunately the hints were either missed, or ignored and there was no motorbike waiting for him. He did get a new leather biker jacket as he did every year, but no bike.

"Harry… Harry, are you listening to me?" Sirius asked. He waved his hand in front of his Godson's face.

Harry blinked behind his glasses and shook his head. "Huh? Sorry Uncle Padfoot, I was daydreaming. What were you saying?" Harry asked.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "I think that was clear enough Pup. What I was saying was, I'm heading over to Griffin's Lair to talk to Moony and I wanted to know if you were coming or staying?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'll stay I've still got some essay assignments to do," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "Alright, you best get on with them then. For now though, let's finish this wonderful meal our House Elves have provided," Sirius decreed grinning.

Harry smiled and finished off his breakfast. This time he stayed in the present and was an avid conversational partner for Sirius – like he usually was. The two chatted about random things, from Gryffindor's chances of keeping the House cup, to Harry's seeking ability. It wasn't until long after breakfast was consumed that the pair decided to split up to go about their separate tasks for the day.

Sirius stood up and stretched. "I'll Floo you just before lunchtime to let you know what I'm doing, Floo me if you're going flying before then," Sirius said.

Harry stood up and stretched as well. "Alright, I'll bring my stuff down to the library and I'll Floo you if I'm not going to be in the Manor," Harry said.

Sirius nodded and reached over to ruffle Harry's perpetually messy hair. "Thanks Pup, you sure you don't want to come? You could study just as well at Griffin's Lair," Sirius offered.

Harry laughed. "Oh sure, study while you two marauders try and consistently out prank each other with me as the target. Yeah I'm not likely to get any study done at all. Living with you means having to sleep with one eye open, being with both of you means forgoing sleep and huddling into a corner wand at the ready all entrances covered," Harry exclaimed.

Sirius had the grace to look bashful. "I haven't pranked you in your sleep in years," Sirius countered.

Harry just stared at his Godfather.

"Summer holidays do not count… Moony was with me," Sirius defended.

Harry rolled his eyes. "My point precisely," Harry said.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, stuck his lower lip out, and stuck his nose in the air.

Harry couldn't help but laugh again. "How old are you? Six?" Harry asked in amusement.

Sirius gasped and looked at his Godson in mock indignation. "I'm ten thank you very much," Sirius said huffily.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Grow up Uncle Padfoot," Harry moaned.

"Oh but Harry, growing up is an option I shall never take. I may not be able to avoid growing old, but growing up is not something I ever intend to do," Sirius responded.

Harry rolled his eyes and just left the dinning room. He went up to his room and grabbed his textbooks, some rolls of parchment, some ink, and a couple quills. He carried it all downstairs in his weightless and bottomless bag and headed for the library. He saw the flash of green of Sirius Flooing to Griffin Lair. He settled down in his favourite armchair and pulled out his partially completed Transfiguration essay.

Harry worked dutifully until eleven o'clock when Dobby cracked into existence next to him with a tray with snacks and a bottle of butter beer. Harry smiled at the loyal little house elf. "Thanks Dobby," Harry said happily. He took the tray and made room on the table for it.

"Can Dobby be getting anything else for Master Harry Sir?" Dobby asked eagerly.

Harry nodded. "Can you check and see if Hedwig's back yet? She should be back from Draco's by now," Harry asked.

Dobby had been a gift from Aunt Cissi when Sirius got custody of Harry, Kreacher wasn't really compatible with children and would probably have tried to kill Harry. Dobby had been Lucius' personal elf, so when Lucius went to Azkaban for being a Death Eater Dobby was terrified of the rest of the Malfoy family. Giving him to Sirius seemed like the kindest thing to do for the poor elf.

Dobby nodded bowing low. "Dobby can be doing that right away Master Harry Sir," Dobby said. With a crack he was gone. He returned moments later with a letter clutched in his hands. "Master Harry Sir's Hedwig was just coming with this for Master Harry Sir," Dobby said excitedly.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby," Harry said brightly. Harry took the letter and began to read it.

_Hi Harry,_

_Your Party was great! As always, Uncle Padfoot's a hoot. Sucks that you didn't get a bike, maybe next year, I say just take a spin on Uncle Padfoot's, what's the worst that can happen?_

_Anyway I've almost finished my homework, what about you? I'm stuck on the Defence Essay though. Why does Uncle Moony have to give such difficult questions? I swear his essay's are worse than Snape's – greasy git – 'Name and explain all the correct ways to use and prepare ginger' how ambiguous is that? Hermione would be proud mind, I did that one first. I bet he still gives his precious Slytherins higher marks than our Mione gets._

_No way! How did you find that out? Did Uncle Padfoot tell you? Are you sure he's not having you on? The Triwizard Tournament hasn't been run in ages – Hermione can probably tell you exactly how long ask her if you want specific dates and such. I really hope this is for real, it would be way cool to watch and even cooler to be part of it. I bet they'll have some sort of safety measures put in now. Last time I think someone died._

_Got to go, write back soon._

_Draco_

Harry read the letter and smiled he was about to start a response when Sirius' head appeared in the fire.

"Hi Pup, just letting you know that I'm staying at Moony's for lunch and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Sirius asked.

Harry considered it, then decided he'd rather stay at home; to avoid getting in yet another prank war, if nothing else. "No thanks Uncle Padfoot, I think I'll stay here. I've got a letter from Draco to respond to and I've almost finished my essays," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. "All right Pup, just Floo over if you change your mind and don't forget to Floo if you want to go flying," Sirius said smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. As if he would forget to Floo if he wanted to go flying, that had been a rule for as long as he could remember, he wasn't likely to forget it now. "I won't forget. Have fun and try not to kill each other," Harry said only half jokingly.

Sirius barked out his bark like laugh before pulling his head out of the fire.

Harry shook his head in amusement and went back to his letter from Draco, he couldn't help but stare at the first paragraph. 'Just take a spin on Uncle Padfoot's' Harry wondered what exactly was the worst that _could _happen. Sure if he got caught he'd probably end up in trouble, but that was only if he got caught. Sirius was at Remus' and would be there for lunch. It wouldn't take long to get out and have a quick spin.

Harry thought about it before realising his mind was already made up. He grinned and dashed up to his room, changing into a pair of thick muggle jeans and his biker jacket. He grabbed his helmet and dashed back down and into the garage, grabbing the keys off out of the key bowl as he went. He hit the button to open the garage door and kicked the stand up for the bike before wheeling it out of the garage.

Harry grinned as he mounted the bike. Sirius had given him lessons on the bike since he was twelve. He was allowed to ride the bike with supervision around the Manor and the small dirt track Sirius had built for him. He wasn't going to go on the dirt track today. No, today it would be the open road.

With a wide grin and eyes glinting with mischief he kick started the bike and slowly let go of the clutch, he was off.

Sirius walked to the kitchen where Remus and Dora were sitting and watching Bitty cook up their lunch. Dora was absolutely besotted with Remus and Remus was besotted with her, but far to blind to see her actions meant attraction. Sirius knew he'd have to give his best mate a wake up call soon, but for now it was fun to watch. "Harry said no, I think he thinks we're too cool for the likes of him to hang with," Sirius said. He threw himself down into one of the chairs around the table and stared wistfully at the pictures on the cooler.

Remus noticed where Sirius' eyes were and sighed. "Things were simpler then. There were no near death experiences to deal with for one thing. That and he thought the sun shone out of his Uncle Padfoot and that you could do no wrong old friend. He's a teenager, hanging with adults – especially his guardians – isn't exactly the epitome of cool," Remus said gently.

Sirius sighed again. "I know, I just miss the days where he would beg to ride around on my back and he was always smiling and happy. I know moody teenager is not far around the corner and I've already been treated to the sight of it once or twice," Sirius said.

Dora grinned. "Don't worry, he'll grow out of it and you'll survive," Dora joked.

Remus nodded. "You know what. I'll Floo call and get him to drag his teenage butt over here. Bitty, can we add one more for lunch please?" Remus asked.

Bitty nodded her head as she cooked. "Bitty can be doing that Master Remus Sir," Bitty said.

Remus smiled. "Thanks Bitty," he said. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the sitting room where the Floo fire was. He threw a handful of Floo Powder in. "Potter Manor Library," Remus said. He knelt down and put his head into the green flames.

"Come on Harry, enough of this antisocial… Harry?" Remus asked confused. It had taken Remus a second or two to realise he was talking to an empty room. He saw rolls of parchment and books on the table next to Harry's favourite chair and figured Harry had gone to the bathroom, so he settled in to wait.

When after five minutes Harry didn't return Remus grew concerned, so he pulled out of the fire and let the connection shut down. He threw in another handful and shouted Potter Manor Harry's room. He put his head into the green flames and found himself staring at yet another empty room. "Harry?" He called anyway. He waited for a minute for Harry to appear and then withdrew from the Floo once more.

Brushing himself off he went back into the kitchen looking concerned. "Sirius, you did say Harry was doing homework in the library right? He didn't mention going flying or anything did he?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up and frowned. "No, I told him to Floo if he was going flying. Why?" Sirius asked.

Remus' frown deepened. "I Flooed the library, he wasn't there, I waited for a bit to see if he'd popped out to do something, but he didn't come back, so I Flooed his room, he wasn't in there either," Remus explained.

Sirius was concerned now. "He wouldn't go flying without telling me just for the sake of it and he can't have forgotten as I told him to Floo before I finished. I'll call for Dobby see if he knows where my Godson is," Sirius said. "Dobby!" Sirius called.

Dobby appeared wringing his hands nervously. "Yes Master Sirius Sir?" Dobby asked. It was rather strange hearing an elf try to sound innocent and failing miserably.

Sirius knew immediately something was up. Dobby was never this nervous anymore, hadn't been for a long time. "Dobby where is Harry?" Sirius asked. He looked down at the little elf with a stern expression, he wasn't up for playing games now.

"Master Harry Sir is… Master Harry Sir is… Dobby doesn't know where Master Harry Sir is," Dobby said.

Sirius didn't accept this answer at all. "Dobby. I know you know where Harry is, tell me now or I'll let Kessy be Harry's personal elf," Sirius ordered.

Dobby burst into tears. "Dobby is sorry Master Sirius Sir, Dobby only wants to protect Master Harry Sir. Master Sirius Sir mustn't be angry with Dobby or Master Harry Sir," Dobby said. "Dobby will tell Master Sirius Sir if Master Sirius Sir promises not to be angry," Dobby said through sobs.

Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dobby, I might be upset with Harry, but I promise I will never punish him in anger, you know this. I also will not be angry with you I promise you that," Sirius said. He forced himself to calm down before he yelled at the elf and demanded to know where his Godson was. "Now, please, tell me where Harry is," Sirius said.

Dobby looked up at Sirius silently judging him. "Master Harry Sir is on Master Sirius' bike riding to the village," Dobby said.

Sirius almost exploded.

"What!" Remus yelled. He wasn't as successful as Sirius at holding in his surprise.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Dobby, I want you to get Harry and my bike and bring them back to the Manor. I will be waiting in the garage," Sirius said firmly.

Dobby looked nervously at Remus then at Sirius and nodded before disappearing with a crack.

Sirius didn't say a word as he strode out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, he barely paused as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor Library," Sirius called out. He stepped briskly from the fireplace and strode to the garage trying to contain his anger at his wayward ward.

Just as Sirius arrived in the garage, so did the bike and his very surprised Godson. With a flick of his wand the bike was off and the stand down. "My office, now," Sirius ordered.

Harry was enjoying the speed of the bike. He wished he could feel the wind in his hair like he could when he flew, but it was enough to see the trees flashing by. He was just about to put on another burst of speed after rounding a sharpish corner when he suddenly found himself in the garage again. The bike was suddenly silent and he looked around confused before his eyes found his absolutely furious Godfather standing in the doorway.

It took a second or two for the words to sink into Harry's head and when they did he gulped. He really wanted to turn around and run for it, but he knew from experience he wouldn't get far and that would only make it a whole lot worse. Harry dismounted from the bike and took his helmet off. "Yes Sir," he said softly. He headed slowly towards the door and passed Sirius with his head down. He yelped and took off a bit quicker when he felt Sirius' hand come down hard on his bottom.

Sirius brought his hand crashing down on his Godson's well-protected bottom as he passed him and watched him hurry towards his office. Sirius took a deep breath and followed Harry to his office, letting them both in. "Corner, jeans and pants down, hands on head," Sirius ordered.

Harry felt Sirius behind him and tensed waiting for the swat as he hurried to his Godfather's office. He was relieved when they got there without him receiving another swat. He waited until Sirius let them both in, he moved to take a seat in front of Sirius' desk, his eyes bugged when Sirius ordered him to the corner. He didn't normally get ordered to do that unless he was in seriously big trouble, it was bad enough he was in the office, but to have to stand bare assed in the corner like a child meant he'd seriously screwed up.

Harry didn't respond verbally, just dropped his head and dragged his feet over to the corner. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and shoved them down to his knees, quickly followed by his pants going down too. He shuffled closer to the corner and placed his hands on his head and waited silently.

Sirius was relieved Harry was being so compliant, he was absolutely furious with his only just fourteen year old godson. If he had put up an ounce of complaint Sirius might just have throttled him. Sirius grabbed the armless straight-backed chair and put it in the middle of the room, he fingered his belt considering it, but decided against it and went to the desk and pulled out the paddle and carried it back to the chair. He sat down and stared at his Godson willing himself to calm down so he could deal with his Godson fairly and without anger.

Harry stood shifting about occasionally as he felt his Godfather's gaze bore into the back of his head. He wanted to turn and plead his case, explain… well he wasn't sure how to explain what he'd been doing but plead definitely. He'd never gotten the belt, not yet at least, and he was worried it might make an appearance today. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he heard Sirius get something out of the draw in the desk. He knew all the implements kept in there and he seriously doubted he was about to get the strap considering he'd yet to get the belt. Yes it would hurt something rotten, but it wasn't as awful as he'd feared.

Eventually Sirius cleared his throat. "Come here Harry," Sirius said. He was calm enough to deal with Harry now without killing him. He would demand an explanation first, but he doubted anything Harry would say could change his mind about the punishment he was going to get, but he'd always give Harry a chance to speak up.

Harry suddenly found he really didn't want to leave the relative safety of the corner and face is previously furious Godfather. He knew he was in for it big time and that really didn't help him prove the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor for a reason. He'd much rather had run away and hidden. Instead he took a deep breath and turned on his heel and slowly walked towards where Sirius was sat with the paddle in his lap. He approached Sirius and stared at his feet feeling about five rather than fourteen.

Sirius reached out and put a finger under Harry's chin, tilting it up until he was looking into Harry's eyes. "What on earth did you think you were doing Harry James Potter?" Sirius asked firmly.

Harry gulped and felt his eyes well up with tears. He quickly scrubbed them away before they could be seen. He hated the look of utter disappointment in Sirius' eyes, it cut him to the absolute core to know he'd let him down so much. Harry took a much-needed breath to steady himself. "I… well, I was hoping for a bike for my birthday and I'd been dropping hints whenever I could and obviously as you know I didn't get one, but when I was studying I…" Harry paused. He didn't want to get Draco in trouble too. "Well I thought that maybe I could take a spin on your bike, since you let me ride it sometimes and after you Floo called, I well I did," Harry said nervously. It wasn't a lie per say, but it was a lie of omission which was not allowed.

Sirius studied Harry carefully as he spoke. He saw how upset he was and knew how much his disappointment affected his Godson. He tried to avoid using the word disappointed unless the situation was really serious and today Harry would be hearing it a lot. Sirius kept his eyes locked with Harry's as he went through his explanation and frowned. He supposed it was a testament to his childrearing ability that Harry couldn't lie to save his life. "And just how did the idea to take _my_ bike for a 'spin' come to you exactly?" Sirius asked.

Harry winced knowing he'd been caught. He wished – not for the first time – that he were a better liar. "Umm well Dracosortofsuggestedit," Harry mumbled.

Sirius cleared his throat meaningfully. "Harry, you know I don't speak mumble," Sirius said. He was getting a little annoyed again now and hoped Harry would quit with the games soon.

Harry wanted to moan but decided wisely, that now wasn't the time for it. "Sorry. Draco wrote to me and suggested that I take it for a spin," Harry admitted. He wanted very much to look down, or at least avert his eyes, but he was locked in his Godfather's gaze and found he couldn't break the eye contact.

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "I'd like to see this letter," Sirius said firmly. His tone left no room for argument and although he said like, it was clear it was an order. "Call Dobby and have him fetch the letter please," Sirius ordered.

Harry now wanted to whine but he again didn't. "Dobby," Harry said reluctantly.

Dobby appeared with a crack. "Yes Master Harry Sir?" Dobby asked.

"Can you go to the library and fetch Draco's letter to me and bring it here and give it to Uncle Sirius please," Harry said. He couldn't even look at his elf as he spoke since Sirius still held his chin and eyes locked in his.

Dobby nodded his little head. "Yes Master Harry Sir, Dobby can be doing that," Dobby said. Dobby disappeared with a crack and then reappeared with the letter clutched in his hand.

Sirius reached out with his other hand and didn't even look at the elf, just held his hand out palm up for the letter.

Dobby put it in Sirius' hand and stood waiting for more orders.

"Thank you Dobby, you may go now," Sirius said. His hand closed on the roll of parchment and he finally broke eye contact with Harry to read the letter. He frowned when he saw Draco's question about what was the worst that could happen. Sirius would have Harry looking up exactly what the worst that could have happen was. Looking through newspaper articles of motorcycle accidents and the like.

Harry was finally free of his Godfather's gaze and he found his eyes darting about the room unwilling to settle on anything as he waited for Sirius to read his letter.

Sirius tossed the letter behind him, hearing it land on the desk. He cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention and once more stared into the emerald green eyes of his Godson. "I don't think I have to tell you just how completely disappointed in your actions I am Harry James. Do you have any idea how stupid what you did was? You could have been killed. It was bad enough when you Ron and Draco flew that blasted enchanted car of Arthur's to school at the start of your second year, I thought you learnt your lesson then. Clearly, I was wrong. Do I have to start monitoring your mail to make sure you don't get stupid suggestions and go through with them?" Sirius asked.

Harry felt his insides churning with his Godfather's words. He felt sick to his stomach and was actually a little worried that he would be sick. He hated how small his Godfather's lectures made him feel, being lectured before a spanking was almost as bad as getting the actual spanking Harry felt.

"You are fourteen years old, that's two years shy of being legally allowed to ride a motorcycle. Yes I allow you to ride it with my supervision on the little dirt track, but that is on our private land and when I'm watching you and have charmed the bike to ensure your safety. I never thought I'd have to give you rules about _my _bike. I honestly thought you were smart enough to know you don't touch it," Sirius continued.

Harry felt as if each word his Godfather spoke was a flaming whip that cut into him. He was fourteen but already he felt close to tears. He wanted to fall down onto his knees and beg Sirius for mercy and forgiveness. He wanted to assure Sirius he was the sorriest person on the planet and he would never do anything like this again, but he knew what Sirius' answer would be. 'You might be sorry now, but I can assure you, after your spanking you'll be a whole lot sorrier,' so Harry kept quiet.

Sirius noticed the distress in his Godson's eyes and knew he was getting through to him. "As for the worst that could happen, I can tell you now this spanking won't even come close. Do you know just how many teenagers end up road kill after motorbike accidents? You could have died and I would have had no idea! The muggle policemen would have found you and you'd be taken as a Jonnie Doe and I might have never known what happened to you," Sirius lectured harshly. He took a breath as he realised he was getting upset at Harry and being harsher than strictly necessary.

Harry was seconds away from tears. He felt utterly miserable and was promising himself he'd never ever even touch Sirius' bike without Sirius' express permission and with him watching over every tiny movement.

"Now, as you've no doubt already figured out, you're going to get a spanking and paddling. On top of that you're going to research exactly what the worse that could have happened was and I want a three-foot essay on it. You're also going to tell Draco that you are researching the worst that could happen and tell him about your punishment. I also want five hundred lines, 'I will not touch Uncle Sirius' bike unless I have been given permission and it will always be under his watch until I am of the legal age to ride a motorbike.' Understand?" Sirius asked.

Harry wasn't too surprised at the severity of the punishment. He knew he'd earned it, even if he didn't like it much and he nodded. "Yes Uncle Sirius," Harry said softly.

Sirius nodded. "Ok then, no sense putting this off any further. Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just that I'm really, really sorry and I promise I won't ever do this again," Harry said honestly.

Sirius nodded. "I know you say you're sorry now, but I can promise you, you'll be a whole lot sorrier by the time we're done here. And you better not ever do anything like this again or I'll make this look like love pats. You came very close to getting the belt for this today. Anything like this happens again and your butt will be making an acquaintance with my belt," Sirius said firmly. Sirius dropped his hand from Harry's chin and patted his lap. "Over you go," Sirius said.

Harry gulped and slowly and gracelessly lay over his Godfather knee, he shifted into a comfortable position and placed his hands on the floor to balance himself.

Sirius shifted Harry's position until his bottom was the highest point and he was jack knifed over his lap. He placed the paddle on the floor in front of Harry where Harry could see it plainly and know it was soon to visit his bottom. He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist to hold him in place and rested the other on Harry's bottom. "Tell me why you are getting this spanking," Sirius ordered.

Harry shivered as he felt Sirius' hand on his bottom. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the paddle right in front of him. "I'm getting this spanking because I rode your bike without your permission on the open road," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. He knew now that Harry understood why he was getting the spanking and without a word raised his hand and brought it down on Harry's bottom with a resounding _smack_.

Harry grunted at the first swat and tried to keep still and take the spanking like a man.

Sirius didn't hesitate after the first swat and kept the swats coming all over Harry's bottom, working until Harry was almost in tears before moving to his tender thighs and sit spots. He peppered them until they were the same hot red as his bottom, his sit spots a little darker and Harry was crying softly.

Harry tried his best to keep still and take it stoically, but as the spanking went on he found himself flinching and squirming involuntarily. He found himself close to tears when the spanks started on his thighs and sit spots. He really squirmed about then, even kicking some and tears came despite his best efforts. He cried out at each swat and soon enough he was crying softly.

Sirius stopped the spanking and rubbed Harry's back a little. "Up you get, time to go over the desk for the paddle," Sirius said gently but firmly.

Harry sniffled but slowly got up and shuffled over to the desk, lying down over it and grabbing onto the other side tightly.

Sirius picked up the paddle and followed Harry to his desk. "You're going to get fourteen swats, one for each year. If you let go of the desk the swat will not count and it will be repeated. You may cry out as much as you like, but keep the language clean, and do not kick out too much," Sirius said. He tapped Harry's bottom with the paddle. "Are you ready?" Sirius asked.

Harry hated that question. Was he ready? Hell no, he didn't think he'd ever be ready to have his bottom paddled into a blazing inferno, but he knew that wasn't an appropriate answer. So he nodded. "Yes Uncle Sirius," Harry said. He redoubled his grip on the edge of the desk and tried to brace his self for the first swat.

Sirius nodded and continued tapping Harry's bottom with the paddle until Harry relaxed. Once Harry relaxed he drew the paddle back and brought it down hard on Harry's bottom. He moved the paddle downwards a little and resumed tapping until Harry relaxed once more and drew it back and brought it down with the same force once again.

Harry howled at the swats, tears were coming thick and fast and he'd only had two swats. He wasn't quite sobbing yet, but even he could tell it wouldn't be long until he was.

Sirius continued this pattern moving down slightly each time until he had delivered six blazing swats and was halfway down Harry's thighs.

Harry was indeed sobbing, he was gripping on for dear life and howling at each painful swat. He was stamping his feet and rocking from side to side, wiggling his hips and doing everything in his power – that was within the rules – to try and avoid the swats and lessen the pain, but to no avail; each swat hit home and blazed like he'd sat on a stovetop.

Sirius now started working back up Harry's thighs and bottom, going back over the swats he'd previously given. He made it to the top then moved the paddle to the centre of Harry's bottom. "Last two now Harry and these are going to be hard," Sirius said.

Harry wanted to say something along the lines of, 'hard, hard? And the others have been light have they?' But he couldn't talk for sobbing so he just sobbed harder.

Sirius brought back the paddle and slammed it down with a hard _SMACK_. He quickly moved the paddle to Harry's sit spots and once more brought the paddle down with exactly the same force. He then tossed the paddle aside and righted Harry's pants, leaving his jeans down for now, and rubbed Harry's back soothingly. "Sshh, it's ok Pup. It's all over now, you're forgiven. I love you so much. You took that well; I'm so proud of you," Sirius soothed gently.

Harry bawled like an infant after the last two swats and it was only the fact his pants were replaced and Sirius' hand was on his back that let him know it was over. It took a whole minute for Sirius' words to sink in and then he threw an arm back, hoping Sirius would get the hint.

Sirius did. He gently took Harry's hand and pulled him up gently, pulling him into his arms and walking them both over to the soft leather couch. He sat down and pulled the young teen onto his lap, making sure he was sat in the middle so his bottom wasn't touching anything, and rocked the teen gently. "It's ok Pup. I'm here, I've got you. It's all over now. You're safe and loved. I love you so very much and you make me so very proud," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear

Sirius held Harry until he calmed down to a reasonable level and he kissed the top of his Godson's head. "Alright, I want you to write your lines now and then we're going over to Moony's and you're going to apologise for making him worry and you're going to enjoy hanging with me and Uncle Moony," Sirius said firmly.

Harry looked up through wet lashes and nodded, snuggling in a little to Sirius. His bottom was frankly on fire and he wasn't willing to sit on his burning posterior to write the lines so soon, he wanted more cuddle time.

Sirius chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head again understanding what wasn't being said. "Okay, five more minutes, then you got to get up and do those lines deal?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Deal," Harry said softly. He privately thought that while he hated the moniker the Boy-Who-Lived, at the moment it would probably be more accurate to call him the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Sit.

~o~

**There you go. Longer than my usual one shots, but lately it seems everything I write is getting longer. Hope you enjoyed it, please drop a review to let me know what you thought. I really had fun writing that and I might write more of that universe if I get the muse.**


End file.
